Future
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sam is happy with his life but feels that is older and he arrived late to some things in past. This takes him to consider as will be his future. FINAL CHAPTER NOW. I hope you enjoy it and tell me your opinion. I write this stories with all my affection for Sam and Diane.
1. Chapter 1

**LA, spring 2002**

It was a sunny day. One Sunday morning , the park was packed with people: Young couples holding hands, walking your love under the shadows of the trees, joggers, gangs of boys and girls joking sitting on the grass, old men sitting on a bench looking pleased how their grandchildren bicycling, on the swings or slides, or just families enjoying a well deserved rest day.

Sam liked those Sundays when he went with the little Samuel and Diane to the park.

He enjoyed teaching his son to ride a bike or play baseball under the watchful eye of Diane who watched them proudly. Yes , it was evident that Diane was proud of her two men .

- Samuel. You must be aware of the ball, but do not lose sight of the launcher. It is important to look into his eyes. Watch his movements and calculates the distance you can hit the ball ...

- Okay Daddy. shoot ! -Samuel said with the impatience of his eight years.-

- Listen to what I say ... -said Sam with all the quietness was capable. You're not listening, and it´s important ...

-Don't talk anymore daddy and get on with it! - Samuel was impatient.

- How dare you to talk your father in that way ?, Very well. You asked for it .

Sam had to give a lesson to Samuel ... Adjusted his cap, he pretended to casually look the other way and when least expected his son, threw the ball as hard as when he was a professional. The ball happened to Samuel almost touching his ear. Samuel tried to hit , but without success. All he did was turn around himself a few times with the bat gripped between her tiny hands before falling ass.

He hurted more his proud wounded that the blow in his ass.

Diane did not like it at all. Then, Sam came to Samuel.

- Are you ok?

- Yes daddy- said little Samuel with a mixture of shame and anger .

- Sorry , but I had to give you a lesson in discipline. The training, theory and played the game , lessons and advice from your coach ... form a whole essential for a player to be formed as such. You do not have attended to me , and look what happened to you. Do you understand now? .

- Yes Daddy, this time his response showed understanding, repentance and humility. Sam was proud of his son.

Diane surprised them from behind.

- You've thrown the ball too hard even for an adult, and I remember you that Samuel is only eight years old! -Diane was very angry- What hell was you doing?...

**Boston, spring 2014**

I think it's interesting what you´re proposing… -said Frasier to Diane- What do you think about it Sam? .

- ... Sorry, what did you say ? -Sam asked, not knowing what Frasier was talking.

The question was that Frasier had caught Sam off guard . It was an embarrassing situation for him . His mind was far away, in distance and in time . He was in LA twelve long years ago, but Frasier had brought him to Boston. They were still in Boston. They had come to see Samuel play in the final of college baseball. Then things had complicated because of the death of the mother of Diane, and those days Sam and Diane were solving some paperwork issues about Helen´s will... This Saturday morning, Frasier and Lilith had been with them in the Boston Common, to discuss business issues about "Cheers", the bar that both were owners 50%... but Sam had been abstracted watching some kids playing at the park , bringing happy memories of his past.

Are you all right? asked Lilith - You seem a little absent.

- Do not worry -Sam said with a friendly smile- I'm fine ... I was distracted ... that's all .

After lunch with their friends and a fantastic dessert , Sam and Diane were home.

- What happened to you before in the park, Sam? - asked Diane to her husband-.

- Nothing ... nothing ... -Sam lied-.

- Sam, hon, -said Diane in condescending tone- I know you . We together all life and I know when you tell me the truth... And now you are hiding me something.

-Oh girl, all life together, that´s fantastic, isn´t it?...- Sam looked her. She was right ...

- You see ... before in the park, I've seen some kids play, and have brought back memories of when Samuel was small, and the three went to the park on times!.

- Yes, it was fantastic -Diane admitted nostalgically- But ... What do you mean?.

- Well ... You see ... really, nothing. Only I have the feeling that in my life I was late to my key moments: marry you, to have Samuel... –said Sam-.

- Come on, Sam! ..That is nonsense.

-I know! I know!... What happens is that childhood and adolescence of Samuel have spent very quickly. He is now a man, he´s studying a university degree, has his life , his projects, his girlfriend ...

- Where are you going with all it? - Diane inquired eagerly .

- Look, Diane . Soon I will fulfill sixty-five years. Now I find, in all aspects, at full faculties. But I was thinking that when Samuel will get a work, will get married and will have their first child, perhaps I will have more than seventy years. I don´t know how I 'll be physically and mentally by then; I don´t know if I could enjoy my grandson or .. I'll be late for that too... If ... at least we would have had another child...- Sam immediately regretted his words. Unintentionally had sounded like reproach-.

-Sam! I explained at the time that when we had Samuel was beginning to be old to be a mother. Then, we decided not to have another...I was afraid of the risks of a pregnancy at older age…

I know!I know! You're right. We talked it and both agreed that it was the best decision. Sorry if what I said sounded like a reproach ..

- So what do you mean?... that you want that Samuel and Tracy have a child now? -Diane got scared at times- Look, Sam. In the past year we have had many changes in the life of Samuel. I don´t know about you, but to me it has cost me to assimilate .And God knows I've always been an open-minded woman! ...But this madness that you are talking about the future, to have a grandchild ... Forgive me, but I'm not ready for that. I hope you don´t put stupid ideas in head at the boys…

-I have no intention to manipulate the life of my son- Sam was getting angry- you know me, Diane.

- I hope so! -Diane said sternly.-

The two fell silent suddenly. This could lead to a discussion that neither of them wanted. Experience had taught that silence was the best in these cases. Maybe another time they could address this issues more calmly.

**It will continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter characters and situations are referred to in my previous stories, such as "Diane's surprise" or "Troubles", which speaks of the personal relations of Samuel, son of Sam and Diane, and Frederick, son of Frasier. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

It was Saturday night. As Samuel was not working that night at Cheers, Tracy and he had decided to meet with some University friends. Of course, Frederick was the most important. He was their friend and, also, he was who was going to take them in the car to meet the rest of the group, for that reason they invited him to their apartment for coffee.

-Hey! Frederick ! Come, come ! Welcome home,- warmly greeted Samuel .

-Hi, guys ! Thank you for your warm welcome .

-Nonsense ! - Tracy added- you know, for us you are someone very special .

- Thanks again -gently replied the guest-.

- If you do not mind, I'm going to finish getting ready . Samuel ! The coffee is already prepared in the kitchen! -Tracy said -

After, Samuel carried a tray with cups and coffee, and Frederick sat in the sitting area of the room with him.

-I notice that you´re serious this afternoon. Is something wrong ? -Samuel asked .

- Do not mind me . It's just that sometimes the subconscious plays tricks .

-What do you want to say?

Frederick was not sure if he should answer that question.

- Well, you see. It is not easy to explain ... I do not know where to start ...-Frederick rambled.

- You can try start for the beginning- Samuel replied with some sarcasm-.

Frederick smiled sincerely. He was used to the freshness and spontaneity of his friend, and had to confess that he liked and enjoyed it.

- I see Tracy and you so happy, I have to confess that I feel happy for you ...

- Thank you, Fred! -Samuel interrupted.

- ... But on the other hand, I can not avoid making certain parallels that, certainly, bother me.

- What do you mean? -Samuel asked with some concern and prevention-

...To the history of your parents and my father -replied Frederick- I can not avoid making parallels between that story and this. It seems something genetic- he joked.

Samuel knew perfectly that his friend was referring. His parents had told him this episode in their lives often.

- You know that isn´t the same -answered very serious Samuel –

- .. do you really believe what you say?. – Frederick argued:-….Your mother left my father to stay with Sam and Tracy leaves me and stays with you.

-Frederick, I think you're wrong. True, I met Tracy before you, but nothing happened. Remember then, I went out with ... with ... Jessie -said with some bitterness at the memory- When Tracy and I started dating, you had broken up with her...

-Sorry -interrupted Tracy- Samuel, finally I didn´t buy cream puffs for the coffee. Might you go down to the pastry shop and buy some?

Samuel realized what it was that she wanted . He wanted to be alone with Fred and to talk. So, he said nothing and went out to buy the buns . As walked out the door, Tracy, visibly angry, looked to Frederick

- Can I to know what is now this jealousy scene and self- pity?

- Sorry, I ... -he tried to speak, but could not find the words- .

- I've heard everything from the bathroom. I could not believe what I was hearing !, I was happy with you ... I loved you ... I had lots of projects and hopes for us, for you and me , until your mother interfered .

-Don´t start that again! - Frederick didn´t like to touch that subject.

- But it's true , and you know it . What you don´t know is how much I cried when we broke up ..you did me a lot of damage! -Tracy came almost to tears remembering those bitter moments - and was Samuel who gave me his shoulder to mourn.

Frederick was silent. She was right, He had to admit.-

- ...After, Jessie broke up with Samuel. Samuel was my friend. I decided to return the favor by helping him in his bad moment. The tears we shed for you and Jessie, was what drew us to each other. Thanks to those tears we realized that he and I are to each other, and now I wouldn´t change to Samuel for all the gold in the world.

-... you love him a lot, right?, and ...why you're still my friend?

- You're the best friend of Samuel . I don´t hold grudges and, one day, I loved you. I think you're a great man. I don´t know which story is that of your father and the parents of Samuel, but ...

- Ask to Samuel to tell you the story…- said Frederick

At that time, Samuel came through the door with buns. Tracy was standing in front of Fred, who was still sitting in the sofa. Samuel approached the table where the cafes were, and he let the cream puffs. Then, stood beside Tracy, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

- Has been all cleared up?- Samuel asked directly, without preamble.

- Yes, - said Frederick-, I owe you an apology. I think I've been a fool. I hope you forgive me. I do not want to lose your friendship. You are the best friends I have.

- Don´t worry, man, - said Samuel.

-I know you do not like to talk about the subject, but you should think about your relationship with your mother. –said Tracy- you're a good man, but you should cut that strong bond you have with her. It is not good for you ... I mean not you stop loving her, I mean ...

- Okay, I get it- answered thoughtfully Frederick- I going to have to forgive again, but I will not go to the party tonight, but I can take you up there. I have many things to think about.

- I understand, don´t worry, -said Tracy.-

- ... Don´t worry about us. I think we will not go, -said Samuel before the look of surprise of Tracy.

After a brief farewell, Frederick left home closing the door gently.

- I´ll tell you why we will not go to the party, I have to tell you a few things about my parents and Frasier, to understand better what happened today. On the other hand, I want think something to help Frederick- Samuel said.

- Good... We have coffee and buns. When we finish eat the buns, we'll think of something. It's Saturday night, right? -Tracy said with a mischievous smile and slightly mocking.-

- I love you Tracy! -Samuel said as he hugged her with intent to kiss her.

- I know ...-but Tracy could not finish his sentence.

**Soon the epilogue…**


	3. Chapter 3

On Sunday at noon , Samuel and Tracy went to his parents' apartment . They had been invited to dine. Upon arrival, Sam opened the door and greeted . Instantly, Samuel realized that something had happened between his parents .

- You know what? -Samuel said Tracy quietly, almost in a whisper- they have had a discussion recently.

- Yes, I think so, - said Tracy- I´ll see if I can find out by talking to your mother-

-You're a busybody .

- Yes , but you're crazy about me , -said Tracy smiling cheekily- .

Samuel smiled too. It was true. Tracy was the best thing that had happened in his life.

Diane was in the kitchen preparing meal, dressed informally. Tracy came over and politely offered to help.

-Hello, Diane! Can I help out with something? .

-Hello, daughter! I hadn´t seen coming. How are you? .

- Fine, thanks, and you?. I see you are serious.

Diane needed to share their feelings about what happened the day before, everything she thought . So, she told Tracy the incident ...about Sam, his desires, his concerns...and her reaction to the whole thing…

Diane realized the look of surprise that put Tracy as she was telling her story. It was like looking herself a mirror. Diane thought that face, the gestures, could be the same she put on the previous day.

- Diane, thank you to tell me this. If I can be honest with you, I feel the same. Don´t misunderstand me, if I got pregnant, of course, I would be happy with the baby . But I am too young to be a mother. I have things to do before motherhood. I dont want to have a baby now, and let him the care of his grandparents, although I think that Sam and you will be, one day, the best grandparents...

- I understand, -said Diane relief- I´m totally agree with you.

Diane and Tracy stared at each other in surprise. They were realizing more and more that they had more things in common than they could imagine.

- You know what happens? - Added Diane-, I know well to Sam and I´m sure my husband has taken you much love, because when Samuel was with Jessie, Sam was terrified that our son could make future plans with this girl, and much less contemplate the idea that Samuel and she could have a child together.

Tracy grinned before the sincere statement of Diane and said with the hand in her heart: - I also have taken you a lot of affection and I feel very welcome in your family. I thank you all very much.- Tracy was smiling.

- So, you will speak to Samuel?- Diane asked .

- It isn´t necessary, Mom. Tracy and I already talked it - Samuel intervened by surprise-.

-By God, Samuel, I told thousandfold you not to do these things ... You've given me scared to death ! .

- Sorry, Mom , -he said while giving an affectionate kiss on the cheek- I think I should talk to Dad ..

-Do it! - Tracy encouraged him.

Sam was sitting on the couch watching in TV a basketball game. Samuel approached him.

- Dad, Can I sit with you?

- Sure, son. You can't stand the tertulias of women,... or you come in behalf of your mother?

- The first you´ve said -Samuel lied-... Who plays ?

- Celtics against Chicago Bulls.

- Cool!- Samuel exclaimed.

- Yeah, great - Sam said wearily-

- What´s wrong, Dad?. Look!. Celtics are playing! ... Or is that something happens? ... with mom, maybe?,… so you thought she had sent me to talk to you, is not that ? .

Sam took the bait and began to speak. He repeated the story while Samuel listened mindfully, as if it was the first time he listened . At the end, Sam stared his son waiting an answer.

- That subject I have spoken with Tracy . If I can be honest, we thought about ending our careers, then look for work and the marriage and family will come in due time.

-Yes, is clear- said Sam with discouragement.

- Do not talk like that, Dad. If you want my opinion, you have not been late for anything. Nobody in the world deserves such a wonderful father like you, and instead I am lucky to have you. ... you think you were late to fatherhood? . I tell you that you're wrong. The reason is simple. You have not been late to anything, least of parenthood, because love never comes late anywhere. You have been, are and will be a fantastic father. Similarly, when you will be grandfather, you will be the most wonderful grandfather that a grandchild can desire, because you are the noblest man I have ever met. Hopefully someday I can be such a good father and husband like you!

-Thank you son- Sam was excited with those words, and he embraced to Samuel. It was such a big hug that, for a moment, Samuel thought that was going to run out of air. Sam sometimes didn´t believe how he could love so strong his son.

Diane and Tracy, who were spying on your fellas from the kitchen, had eyes full of tears.

Having said all, father and son continued watching the game ... as in the old days, Sam sitting with his arm around the shoulders of his son Samuel, and Samuel with his head resting on the chest of Sam. That meant a lot to Sam, it was like a little gift that made him the time. Sam felt as if his son would be again a eight years old child.

**Thank all of you who have reached here and readed this new story about Sam, Diane and their son Samuel. Soon I will continue in another chapter with a new title.**

**Such is my love for Sam and Diane, and so was my disappointment at the end of show, that I'm writing these chapters to what I think would have been. I intend, for my personal enjoyment, compile them all in a book to keep as a souvenir and reread in future. But first, I want to continue sharing each story with all you. Thanks again.**


End file.
